ugecfandomcom-20200214-history
XeroticAmbassador (XA)
xeroticAmbassador (XA) is a UGEC player, currently on Chapter 2 of the adventure. His real name is Henry Knowles, although the game just refers to him as XA. His session is shared with Nuke and PigottFence (PF). He is an archer who lives in Lansing, Michigan until the Earth was destroyed. Introduction "Your name is Henry Knowles. You enjoy drawing and do some gaming here and there. Mostly you're reading webcomics though. You like to talk to your friends, but they're pretty boring most of the time. Especially when they're online. Just nothing to talk about. You're a very critical person. Sky's dark, but what do you care? Lightning rumbles in the distance. You just can't shake the feeling that something is afoot." Character Overview xeroticAmbassador Name: Harry Knowles Class: Archer Health: 8/10 Inventory: 1 PDA, 1 CMBD, 5 Steel Blocks, 1 Torch, 4 Feathers, 2 Stones, 5 Papers, 10 Pebbles, 1 HHR Map, 1 Platinum Card, 1 HHR History Book, 2 Generic History Books, 1 Interstellar Philosophy, 1 Pretty Picture, 1 Bible, 1 Decaying Bone Weapons: 1 Machine Pistol (Light), 1 Pocket Knife (Light) Chapter: 2 Story of Character So Far Chapter 1 He awakes in his room as every other charcter. He asks the game what he can do and it tells him he can browse the internet, open a chat client, or code on UNVRSLHCKER. He opens the chat client and messages Nuke. The conversation goes as follows: XA: >Messages Nuke Nuke: "Hello" And thats the it because right then a black pod crashes through his roof and barrels through his house into his basement. He goes to inspect the pod and the game says there is a red button on it and not much else. XA then has a FLASHBACK to before the pod crashed through his house. "Before this pod arrived, you were sitting in your room, chatting with Nuke when it blasted straight through your roof like it was paper." ''XA messages Nuke again: XA: ''"Hi. ''By any chance, do you have a large pod lodged in your room?"'' Nuke: "Yep." XA: "Wait what? I do too. I'm going to investigate it more, brb." He then does as he says and investigates the pod. Inside the pod there are: You find one (1) PDA. Currently it is out of power. On the back there's a slot for what seems to be AA batteries. '' ''You find one (1) Timer. It's counting down from about 5 hours. You find ten (5) Steel Blocks. '' ''You find five (5) Thermal Clips. '' ''You find one (1) Heavy Pistol. :Light Weapon: '' ''You find one (1) Machine Pistol. :Light Weapon: '' ''You find one (1) CMBD. He then picks up the PDA, Heavy Pistol, Machine Pistol, CMBD, and the timer and shoves them in his inventory. He goes up to his room and displays the timer on his desk. He then messages Nuke: XA: "Back. Guess what." But just then, PigottFence (PF) asks "if anyone is experiencing the same weird stuff as I am," ''To which XA responds: ''"Hi. I too am receiving these weird events. ''I suppose you have a pod too?"'' PF: "woah dude. how did you know that? was there a bunch of weird stuff in yours too?" XA: "Yes. I have a friend who is having the same occurrences too... Let me make a group chat." XA opens a memo with Nuke and PF. They start talking but all get sidetracked by something or another and then they go their separate ways for a bit. Timer hits 4 Hours 30 Minutes. XA examines all the stuff he got from inside of the pod. 4 Hours left. XA responds to memo while PF and Nuke are out asking if they have died yet and that he needs batteries. He looks for batteries and makes sure to pay attention the timer. He finds the batteries and powers up his PDA. 3 Hours remaining. PF responds to the memo: PF:'' "no I'm alright, but this timer is freaking crazy. im really scared of whats gonna happen when it hits 0! what if its like a bomb or something!? or a countdown to an alien invasion and they mock us by sending these pods filled with items that will be useless to defend ourselves with!?"'' XA: "I don't know. I'm just messing with these items. I think it's supposed to tell us something." Then the game tells them that a new app has been released on the app store. Its the Recipes app. XA downloads this app and looks at it. It gives him 5 recipes, one very similar to the description of the pod that has crashed through his house. XA opens up Imagestore CF5 and receives one (1) Beautiful Picture. He then sends the pretty picture to Nuke. Nuke seems to enjoy the picture and asks what XA is doing. 2 Hours left. XA: "Two hours left. Any idea of what it could be counting down to?" Nuke: "I think it's a catastrophic event, most likely, something we need to evade with some sort of gadget." XA: "Perhaps there's something more to the useless pod." XA opens the browser and searches for recent castatrophic events. Nuke:'' "I see a white thing in the extremely dark sky. Could it be an object from space coming to kill me?"'' The PDA beeps and the Recipe apps have been "synched." Nuke: "What the hell does synched mean?" XA doesn't respond because "we've got an internet search to do." ''He finds out that there have been reports of missiles being launched to Russia and Michigan. He then puts two and two together and figures the timer is counting down to the eventual launch of the missile. ' Nuke: "Oh wow. Any ideas on avoiding this?" XA: "That took a while. What the hell are you doing?" Nuke: "Wondering what I'm going to do." XA: "Okay, um... I don't know man... I need some fresh air." Timer hits 1 Hour 30 Minutes. XA checks out the neighboring houses to find there is no one and then heads back to his own home. 1 Hour remaining after examining the pod quite literally inside and out. The players all keep talking on the memo and XA heads out to his front yard and once more investigates the neighboring houses. Still nothing. 30 Minutes remain. Suddenly, a second pod barrels into XA's house. He runs back in and hears loud thumps and "muffled screaming, probably expletives." XA opens the pod and PF rolls out. XA then screams "WHAT THE HELL? WHO ARE YOU?" because he's never seen PF before. PF then explains to him that it is PF. XA looks at timer and... oh Mordor. 15 Minutes. XA then rips out his hard drive until PF tells him it was the motherboard he needed. XA: "....Mr. Huggletins!" 10 Minutes. XA makes the pod. 8 Minutes. XA then asks Nuke how to use this thing. 5 Minutes. After hitting random buttons and with 2 minutes to spare XA makes it off of the timebomb known as Earth and to the Unkown Planet that Nuke has already landed on, thus ending Chapter 1, and beginning Chapter 2. Chapter 2 Category:Players